I Don't Know
by stevenhydesgirl
Summary: Summary: My version of this seasons JackieHyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )
1. I'm sorry, it's over

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang, so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )_

**Chapter # 1**

**H: " so how was your date with Prince Edwardo?"**

**J:" ugh, I should have known Donna couldn't keep her big mouth shut."**

**Turning the television off, Hyde looks over at Jackie," wanna tell me what you were doing?"**

**Shrugging her shoulders, Jackie pulls off her coat," nothing, I returned Donna's wedding dress and the lady thought I was Donna. So I told her Fez and I were engaged and that he was a prince, Steven it's no big deal."**

**H:" so you pretend to be engaged and go to a wedding?"**

**J:" well I didn't know the Forman's and Donna would be there."**

**Shaking his head now, Hyde questions," Jackie, why would you do that?"**

**Settling onto the couch, Jackie lets out a sigh," I just wanted to see what it would be like."**

**H:" to be engaged?"**

**J:" yeah, it was nice."**

**Raising an eyebrow, Hyde sits up slightly," you're not engaged though."**

**Grabbing herself a soda, Jackie just nods," yeah, I know. But I'm at a time of my life where I need to start thinking about my future."**

**H:" we talk about the future, you're going to go to college Jackie."**

**J:" no, I mean about us Steven. Our future…. together."**

**H:" we're on this again? Jackie, I told you I don't know."**

**J:" well, do you see us together in a couple of years?"**

**H:" I don't know."**

**J:" Steven, you can't just shrug and say you don't know."**

**H:" Jackie, I don't know what you want me to say."**

**J:" I want you to give me some kind of hope that this is leading somewhere."—**

**H:" Jackie, I don't know what you want me to say."**

**J:" anything, I just want to know where this relationship is going Steven."**

**Sitting back in his chair, Hyde gruffly replies," I don't know."**

**Shaking her head at Hyde, Jackie lets out an exhausted huff," ok, then I can't be with you anymore."**

**H:" Jackie, threatening me isn't going to get me to agree with you, I'm not Kelso."**

**J:" I'm not threatening you, I'm telling you. Steven, I can't be with someone who doesn't know if they want to be with me."**

**Looking over at Jackie, Hyde frowns in response," so what, you're breaking up with me now?"**

**Not meeting Hyde's eyes, Jackie lowers her gaze as a single tear rolls down her cheek," yeah, I'm breaking up with you."**

**H:" over this?".**

**J:" Steven, all I wanted you to do is give me a glimmer of hope that we'd end up together. And you couldn't even do that."**

**Standing up now, Hyde takes a step toward Jackie," come on Jackie."**

**Biting her bottom lip to hold back tears, Jackie looks Hyde in the eyes," no, Steven I'm sorry but it's over."**

**H:" Jacks, come on…"**

**J:" I'd better go Steven."………**

**(Basement later that day; E/D/H)**

**E:" whoa, wait. Jackie broke up with you?"**

**H:" yeah."**

**D:" why would she do that?"**

**H:" she wanted to know if I thought we'd end up together."**

**E:" and what did you tell her?"**

**H:" I told her that I don't know."**

**D:" if I were Jackie, I would've dumped you too!"**

**E:" Donna!"**

**D:" well, I would have! Hyde you are such a dumb ass!"**

**H:" I didn't do anything wrong, she broke up with me!"**

**D:" because you a dumb ass! Jackie asked you a simple question and you couldn't even answer it!"--**


	2. I'm tired of waiting

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang, so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )_

_End last chapter D:" because you a dumb ass! Jackie asked you a simple question and you couldn't even answer it!"--_

**Chapter # 2**

**H:" what was I suppose to say?"**

**D:" anything! Maybe that you wanna be with her! …. You are such a dilhole Hyde!"**

**Flicking through the channels, Hyde stares at the television," whatever."**

**Switching off the television, Donna stands in front of Hyde," not whatever! You better go next door and work things out with Jackie right now!"**

**H:" and if I don't?"**

**D:" I'm gonna kicking your ass! Now go!"**

**Jumping up from his seat when Donna takes a step toward him, Hyde grabs his coat," alright, I'm going damn."**

**Smiling in content, Donna sits back beside Eric," that's more like it."**

**E:" Donna that was so hot."**

**D:" I know, I'm getting good at that." ……**

**Sitting up when there's a knock on her door, Jackie puts the book she's reading down," come in."**

**Walking into the room, Hyde shuts the door behind him," hey."**

**J:" get out."**

**H:" I can't, Donna said she'd kick my ass if I didn't come talk to you."**

**Looking over at Hyde, Jackie threatens," I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't leave."**

**Sitting beside Jackie on her bed, Hyde just smirks," that doesn't scare me, that just turns me on."**

**J:" get out Hyde, I have to get ready. I'm going out."**

**H:" Steven ….. don't call me that. Where are you going?"**

**J:" out."**

**H:" by yourself?"—**

**J:" no, with someone."**

**H:" oh …… so can we talk?"**

**Going over to the closet, Jackie picks out some clothes to change into," I just told you, I have to get ready."**

**Watching as Jackie changes, Hyde sighs to himself," so change and I'll talk Jackie."**

**J:" fine, so talk."**

**H:" Donna said if she were you, she'd of dumped me too. She called me a dilhole."**

**Pulling on a clean t-shirt, Jackie combs out her hair," you are a dilhole."**

**Walking up beside Jackie, Hyde stares at her in the mirror," so you break up with me because of it?"**

**J:" I don't need to be with someone who can't see themselves with me."**

**H:" Jackie, come on. That's ridiculous."**

**Pulling her hair up, Jackie does her make up," maybe it is to you."**

**Following Jackie around the room, Hyde steps in front of her," couldn't we at least talk?"**

**J:" no, I told you I'm busy Hyde."**

**H:" Steven."**

**J:" whatever!"**

**K:" you ready Jackie?"**

**J:" just about Michael."**

**H:" your going out with Kelso?!"**

**J:" not on a date!"**

**K:" Angie's in the car, I'm setting Jackie up with a guy from the station."**

**H:" what the hell Kelso?!"**

**K:" what? You two broke up Hyde."**

**H:" four hours ago!"**

**J:" Steven, I'm tired of waiting around."**

**H:" but Jackie."**

**J:" but nothing, come on Michael."--**


	3. circle time, I just wanna talk

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )_

_Last chapter J:" but nothing, come on Michael."--_

**Chapter # 3**

**D:" wait Jackie has a date?"**

**H:" yeah, Kelso set her up."**

**Grabbing himself a pop sickle, Fez tosses one to Hyde," don't feel so bad Hyde, so Jackie dumped you. Maybe you should let her date other people, foreign exchanged people."**

**Joining in the circle, Eric smirks at Fez," you are as wicked as you are foreign, don't ever change."**

**H:" whatever."**

**D:" that kind of attitude is why Jackie dumped you."**

**Getting irritated now, Hyde pulls on his sunglasses and gets up," whatever."**

**Nodding his agreement, Eric pipes in," I'm sorry, but Donna's right Hyde."**

**H:" yeah, I'll keep that in mind Forman. I'm out of here."**

**K: (enters the basement) " hey, what's going on?"**

**Frowning at Kelso, Hyde frogs him in the arm," that's for setting Jackie up on a date."**

**Letting out a loud yelp, Kelso rubs his arm," damn Hyde! I was just trying to help Jackie out."**

**H:" and I was going to go over and talk to her earlier!"**

**K:" you can go talk to her now, Jake dropped her off at Donna's."…….**

**H: (leaving the basement) " I'll just say, Jackie, we really need to talk."**

**H:" yeah, that'll work…. ok here goes nothing." (stops in his tracks after spotting Jackie on Donna's stoop with some guy)……**

**J:" tonight was fun."**

**Jak:" yeah, it was hu?"**

**J:" I had a good time."**

**Jak:" you did?"--**

**J:" I did."**

**Jak:" would you maybe want to hangout sometime?"**

**Zipping up her coat, Jackie shrugs her shoulders," we could hangout."**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Jake slips his arm around her," cool."**

**J:" how late is it?"**

**Jak:" almost nine, you heading in?"**

**Shaking her head, Jackie rubs at her eyes," not yet."**

**Reaching for Jackie's hand, Jake smiles," your pretty."**

**J:" thanks."**

**Jak:" think I could kiss you?"**

**Touching Jake's cheek, Jackie tilts her head so their lips meet," you could."**

**Pulling Jackie close, Jake kisses her sweetly," good to know."**

**J:" yeah."**

**Jak:" I'll see you Jackie."**

**J:" ok, cool." ………**

**H:" Jackie."**

**J:" Steven, what are you doing her?"**

**H:" waiting for you."**

**J:" why?"**

**H:" I want to talk."**

**J:" Steven, I'm tired."**

**H:" so who was that?"**

**J:" the guy Michael set me up with."**

**H:" going to see him again?"**

**J:" just to hang out."**

**H:" oh."**

**J:" it's not like I'm going to sleep with him."**

**H:" I know."**

**J:" then what's your problem?"--**


	4. Tension in the bedroom

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )_

_Last chapter J:" then what's your problem?"--_

**Chapter # 4**

**Hyde:" come on Jackie, I'm trying here damn it."**

**J:" to do what?"**

**Rubbing his temples, Hyde lets out a huff," I don't know, everyone says I brought this on myself."**

**Sitting beside Hyde, Jackie kicks off her shoes," because you did."**

**H:" you're not helping."**

**J:" sorry."**

**Looking over at Jackie, Hyde questions," will you let me try again?"**

**Shifting her gaze to the ground, Jackie bites her lip in thought," I'll think about it."**

**H:" ok…. want me to stay over?"**

**J:" if you want to."**

**Pulling off his sunglasses, Hyde grumbles in response," cool."**

**Wriggling out of her pants, Jackie lays down on her cot," I don't know if there's room for two."**

**Settling beside Jackie, Hyde pulls her against him," we'll make some, come here."**

**J:" I thought you'd be mad with me."**

**H:" I was, until Donna threatened me."**

**J:" oh."…….**

**H:" Jackie?"**

**J:" hmmm?"**

**H:" I love you."**

**J:" Steven….. you never say that to me."**

**H:" I know."—**

**J:" so why now?"**

**H:" I just felt it and thought you needed to know it."**

**Letting out a small yawn, Jackie looks up at Hyde," that's the only reason?"**

**Giving a small nod, Hyde lets out a sigh," Jackie, I'm not Kelso. I wouldn't say it just to get back on your good side."**

**J:" I know".**

**H:" so why would you ask?"**

**Smiling tiredly at Hyde, Jackie just shrugs," I don't know."**

**Resting his chin on Jackie's shoulder, Hyde stares at the ceiling," whatever."**

**J:" hey Steven?"**

**H:" yeah Jacks?"**

**Shifting in Hyde's arms, Jackie questions," why couldn't you just answer my question?"**

**Letting out a huff, Hyde confesses," because I knew the answer and it scared me."**

**J:" oh."**

**H:" yeah."**

**J:"……..so you play Zen?"**

**H:" I didn't know what else to do, I'm not good with these things!"**

**J:" I know."**

**H:" so then why do you bring them up?"**

**J:" because I need to know these things Steven!"**

**H:" why?"**

**J:" I need to know this is heading somewhere!"**

**H:" but why is it so important?!"**

**J:" it just is ok! Don't you get it?"**

**H:" no, I don't!"**

**J:" god, you never did!" (turns away from Hyde)**

**H:" why don't you explain it then?!"**

**J:"…….I'm going to sleep."**

**H:" whatever." –**


	5. akward basement silence

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )_

**Chapter 5**

**E:" so where were you last night Hyde?"**

**H:" slept with Jackie at Donna's house."**

**Over hearing this, Donna sits beside Eric," you spent the night with Jackie?"**

**Grumbling in response, Hyde gruffly informs," not in that way, we just slept."**

**E:" so, are you two back together?"**

**H:" I don't know."**

**Raising an eye brow at this, Eric inquires," you don't know?"**

**Pulling on his sun glasses, Hyde takes a swig of his coke," Jackie said she'd think about it…… and then we got into a fight."**

**D:" figures…… dumb ass."**

**E:" you know, you sound more and more like Red everyday."**

**Rolling her eyes at Eric, Donna shrugs her shoulders," it's not my fault I date and idiot and all my friends are idiots too."**

**Walking into the basement, Jackie frowns at this, I'm not an idiot, you lumberjack!"**

**D:" I didn't mean you Jackie, and quit calling me that. I'm not too tall ok, you are just too short…… midget."**

**J:" (gasps) " bitch!"**

**D:" midget!"**

**F:" wow, sexy."**

**H:" shhh! Maybe they'll have a cat fight."**

**J/D:" Steven/ewww, pig!"**

**E:" ehh, it was worth a try."**

**H:" ……Jackie."—**

**J:" Steven, I don't wanna argue with you."**

**H:" I don't either."**

**Collapsing onto the couch, Jackie lets out a tired sigh," so then lets not."**

**Moving to sit beside Jackie, Hyde rests his arm on the couch behind her," I wasn't gonna start."**

**J:" oh."**

**H:" you think we could go and talk?"**

**Looking up at Hyde, Jackie pats his thigh," we have all day to talk, I wanna hang out for a bit."**

**Coming through the basement door, Kelso cheerfully announces," hey, guess who I found Jackie?"**

**Jak:" hey."**

**J:" Jake…… hey."**

**Handing Jackie a rose, Jake smiles at her," I wanted to you see you again Jackie."**

**Twirling the rose in her hand, Jackie goes tense when Jake leans down and kisses her," umm, thanks."**

**Jak:" so do you maybe wanna go somewhere with me?"**

**H:" she can't, she's busy."**

**J:" I am?"**

**H:" yeah."**

**J:"…… oh, ok."**

**K:" no way, Hyde you can't speak for Jackie. Your not dating anymore!"**

**Jak:" wait, he's your ex?"**

**J:" well…… Michael is too you know."**

**Jak:" did you date these two also!"**

**J:" ewwww! Nooo! Blah…… no offence Donna."**

**D:" none taken trust me."**

**E:" yeah well, I wouldn't date you either. You're the devil Jackie."**

**F:" I thought Laurie was the devil?"**

**E:" yeah, well Jackie's the devil's apprentice."**

**J:" whatever."-**


	6. God, just say you do

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and R&R please! )_

**Chapter 6**

**(after five minutes of silence)**

**D:" pssst, why's no one talking?"**

**E:" I don't know, the last time it was this quiet is when Kelso walked in the basement after Jackie found out he cheated on her with Laurie."**

**Nodding her agreement, Donna pipes in," I remember that day, Jackie had that same exact look on her face too."**

**Getting up from her seat, Jackie pulls on her coat," yeah, thanks for the reminder you two. I got to go."**

**H:" Jackie."**

**J:" Steven, look just come over later ok. We'll settle this then, I promise."**

**Letting go of Jackie's arm, Hyde runs a hand through his hair," ok Jackie, I ……you know."**

**With a sparkle in her eyes, Jackie hugs Hyde," I know."**

**D/E/K/F:" awwwww!"**

**H:" would you guys just get bent!"**

**Taking a bite from his pop sickle, Kelso teases," Hyde loves Jackie, Hyde love Jackie, Hyde love Jackie!"**

**Glaring over at Kelso, Hyde frogs him hard," shut up you dilhole!"**

**K:" ahhh! Quit doing that Hyde, that really hurts!"**

**H:" then get smart!"**

**J:" I'll see you later Steven."**

**H:" what time?"**

**J:" any."**

**H:" how about now?"**

**J:" no."**

**H:"….fine."—**

**(that afternoon)**

**H:" Hey, is now a good time?"**

**J:" hmmm?"**

**Closing the door behind him, Hyde sits beside Jackie," hey."**

**Staring up at Hyde, Jackie rubs her eyes sleepily," hey."**

**H:"…… Jackie, I want to be with you ok."**

**J:" I know you do."**

**Brushing a strand of hair from Jackie's cheek, Hyde looks at her expectantly," well?"**

**Slipping her arm through Hyde's, Jackie lays her head on his lap," could you see yourself with me?"**

**H:" yeah, Jacks. You know I could."**

**J:" well, what about in the future?"**

**Shifting in his seat, Hyde rubs that back of his neck," Jackie."**

**Touching Hyde's stomach, Jackie nudges her face into his chest," god, just say you do Steven. I'm not asking you for marriage and a wedding ring…… well not yet anyway."**

**H:" Jackie, the thing is I do and that's what scares me."**

**J:" ok, well why does that scare you so much?"**

**H:" because, I've never made a commitment before. Everyone I love always leaves me eventually."**

**J:" and you think that I will too?"**

**H:" yeah."**

**J:" but I won't Steven."**

**H:" I don't know that though."**

**J:" Steven, why can't you just trust me?"**

**H:" I do Jacks, I just don't want to be left again."**

**J:" and you won't be, Steven I'm not going anywhere. I'm promise."**

**H:"……. so, what your saying is that I'm stuck with you?**

**J:" well, yeah. Pretty much."**

**H:"…… damn it, I've got to come up with an escape plan."**

**J:" Steven!" (slaps Hyde's arm)**

**H:" ahh! Relax Jackie, I'm only messing around."-**


	7. uhoh pudding pops mad

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and RR please! )_

**Chapter 7**

**J:" ooooh you had better be…… Steven, I love you."**

**H:"…. I love you too Jacks."**

**J:" I know that you do."**

**H:" so, are we….? "**

**J:" … yeah."**

**H:" I'm sorry you know."**

**J:" yeah, well so am I."**

**H:" what for Jackie?"**

**J:" for breaking up with you… and then going out on a date."**

**H:" yeah, I saw the two of you kiss."**

**J:" oh…. are you mad?"**

**H:"…. no."**

**J:" I missed you."**

**H:" Jackie, why are you crying? Come here, it's cool ok."**

**J:" I'm sorry."**

**H:" shhh, it's ok. Whatever."**

**J:" Steven? Will you stay over again tonight?"**

**H:" I was gonna whether you asked me to or not."**

**J:" oh, cool."**

**H:" come on, go to sleep."**

**J:" yeah, ok. Night Steven."**

**H: (watches as Jackie drifts off to sleep in his arms) "…. Good night Jacks."—**

**D:" so, everything is ok with the two of you again?"**

**H:" yeah, Jackie's back to making me miserable again… things are great."**

**Laughing at this, Donna resumes her seat in the circle," that's good to hear Hyde, just don't be a dumb ass and go screwing things up again."**

**Nodding his head in agreement, Eric pipes in," yeah, the last time I screwed up Donna wouldn't let me touch her naughty places for a week."**

**H:" lucky for me, I don't have to worry about that. Jackie already tortures me with wedding talk. Does that girl ever shut up?"**

**D:" oh yeah, Jackie is definitely back to normal."**

**Grinning in response, Hyde stretches out in his seat," your telling me, all I heard this morning was ' Steven, where do you wanna get married?' or ' Steven, what kind of tuxedo will you be wearing'. My life's a living hell."**

**Bouncing into the basement, Jackie skips over to Hyde," Steven, guess what! There's this place that will etch your face onto a wedding plate! Imagine, at our wedding we could eat off of plates with our own faces on them! Isn't that exciting!"**

**H:" see what I mean? Jackie at our wedding, we are not gonna have plates with our faces etched on them… or be escorted down the isle on pony's. So will you drop it?**

**J:" but Steven!…. wait you actually can see us getting married? Ooooh! Steven, we're gonna get married someday!"**

**Shifting in his spot, Hyde lets out a long sigh," not if you keep on talking about it we aren't."**

**Letting out an excited squeal, Jackie climbs onto Hyde's lap," ohhh, Steven! I can tell that your holding in your true feelings to keep from saying that you love me, well let it out."**

**E/D:" awww, yeah Steven! Let it out!"**

**H:" would you two get bent! Jackie, will you shut your damn pie hole!"**

**J:" but I just can't keep my hands off my pudding pop."**

**E:" that's right, I forgot all about pudding pop…. Hey pudding pop."**

**H:" shut up Forman!" ( frogs Eric on the arm)**

**D:" uh-oh, pudding pops mad. I think we should leave him alone Eric."**

**H:" I sware I've never heard that name in my life…. you're a dead woman Jackie."**

**J:" hey, guys-you should hear what Steven calls me. He calls me his….. mmmm good twinkie."**

**E:" that's the second time you've done that! Jackie spill, come on."**

**H:" I don't have a nickname for Jackie and mine isn't pudding pop! Jackie if you open your mouth we're gonna have a serious problem in this relationship."**

**J:" ugh, ok. Fine Steven, I won't…… my little pudding pop."—**


	8. Do I need a Reason?

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thang; so sewing this gal would be worthless because I'm a poor one._

_Summary: My version of this seasons Jackie/Hyde break up fiasco, enjoy and RR please! )_

**Chapter # 8**

**H:" quit it!"**

**J:" uh-oh, I guess pudding pop's cranky today."**

**Frowning down at Jackie, Hyde grumbles in response," you must enjoy sleeping alone."**

**Settling into Hyde's arms, Jackie just smiles," when it comes to my tiny bed? Yes. In general, no."**

**H: " keep it up and you will be."**

**J: (sticks her bottom lip out in a pout) " there's no need for threats Steven, I'm done."**

**Running into the basement, Kelso looks over at Jackie," hey heart breaker."**

**Placing her hand over Hyde's when he tenses, Jackie sips at her drink," that's cool, how is he?"**

**K:" not so good since you screwed him over!"**

**J:" I didn't know Steven would want to talk things out."**

**Grabbing himself a pop sickle, Kelso informs," well he likes you Jackie."**

**Tossing her empty soda can into the trash, Jackie lets out a sigh," a lot of guys do…it's a curse."**

**K:" so then why Hyde?"**

**D:" yeah, so why Hyde?"**

**E:" oh this should be good."**

**H:"….. Jackie?"**

**J:" what?" –**

**H:" aren't you going to answer?"**

**J:" I didn't think that I had to."**

**Sitting up in his spot, Hyde stares at Jackie," why wouldn't you have to answer Jackie?"**

**With a small shrug, Jackie plays with Hyde's hand," I figured you already knew why I was with you."**

**H:" actually, I don't know Jacks. You could do better then me, so why would you want to settle?"**

**J:" well, who else am I going to be with? Michael?"**

**Letting out an indignant shriek, Kelso scoffs at Jackie's comment," ooooh whatever, you were happy when we dated."**

**Nodding her agreement, Jackie in return responds," your right, I was Michael…… when you weren't cheating on me!"**

**K:" oh yeah, sure throw that in my face!"**

**H:" Jackie, you're getting off track."**

**Staring up at Hyde, Jackie nudges her cheek against his," would you like me to make a list of reasons for you?"**

**Placing his arm around Jackie, Hyde raises an eyebrow," you have a list of reasons Jackie?"**

**J:" well, yeah."**

**H:" like what?"**

**J:" well, like you made me a better person… more mature even."**

**D:" that's true, since the two of you started dating she's completely stopped quoting Nancy Drew. And she's not as annoying either."**

**J:" awww! Thank you, Donna. You know, I take back that comment I mad about your big feet."**

**D:" you said that I have big feet!"**

**J:" no, no I said you had sasquach feet. Not big feet Donna, there's a difference."**

**D:" Jackie!"**

**J:" what? Eric thought that it was funny!"**

**D:" Eric!"**

**H:" Jackie, you just totally burned Donna…. and then Eric! ….. that was so bad ass."**

**J: ( smirks proudly) " I know, wasn't it? I learned from you."-**


End file.
